


technicalities

by battleshidge (Amiria_Raven)



Series: author under the influence [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, College AU, F/M, for justine's birthday, inspired by a prompt found on tumblr, lance's laptop is ancient and he loves blueberry scones, pidge is an IT girl and also a cashier at the Balmera bakery, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/battleshidge
Summary: In which Lance has a little crush on the University's overnight IT girl's voice and denies an attraction to the other girl that works mornings at Balmera bakery.





	technicalities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flusteredkeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flusteredkeith/gifts).



> HALF OF THIS WAS WRITTEN SOBER.
> 
> HALF OF THIS WAS WRITTEN DRUNK.
> 
> In that order. In fact, this author's not is also written drunk but sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh.
> 
> The prompt from tumblr I used for this was: there’s an overnight IT person at school who always answers the phone when i call about a problem with my computer and i totally have a crush on their voice and their exasperation and ALSO the bakery down the street is always running out of my fave scones and the adorable person behind the counter can’t hide their amusement and i think it’s super rude but also super cute AU
> 
> Anyway, this is my first foray into the Plance fandom so I hope it's at least satisfactory! :D HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, JUSTINE!

 

“Altea University IT Department, Pidge speaking.”

_ Score _ . It was her.

“Hey, Pidge,” Lance greeted casually, as if it wasn’t nearly two in the morning and the campus Blackboard application wasn’t working for him to turn in his assignments.

A groan in response, in which he pictured his favorite faceless techie pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation. It lasted a few long seconds before Pidge finally asked, “What is it this time?”

Lance tried to log in again, but failed. And as he started to answer, Pidge started speaking again, so they ended up saying the single word in unison: “Blackboard.”

He couldn’t help but laugh, and he heard her sigh again. The sound of a keyboard clacking on her end came over the line, and Lance drummed his fingers on the edge of his desk.

“This is the third time this month,” she noted. Lance opened his mouth to make some kind of excuse, but Pidge kept talking. “I don’t think anyone has  _ ever _ had as much trouble with Blackboard as you do, Lance. You should update your browser or enable cookies or  _ something _ . And whatever you do between calls,  _ stop _ . Stop disabling things, or uninstalling things we have you install, or whatever it is you’re doing. Even if you don’t know you’re doing it. Just  _ don’t _ .”

He snorted. He’d find time to be mortified about that later, when he wasn’t jacked up on three coffees and two energy drinks for the paper due both digitally and physically in his eight o’clock class. 

“C’mon, Pidge, cut me some slack,” he whined. “I don’t do  _ anything _ to it!”

Or maybe he did. His laptop was ancient; a hand-me-down from his older sister’s college days. Who knew what horrors it had seen before they wiped it and forced it upon him? And he couldn’t remember all the tricks he’d tried to make it run faster.

“If I had a dollar for every single time  _ someone _ said that,” she muttered, and Lance laughed.

“You’d be rich by now, IT girl,” he teased lightly, navigating to make sure his cookies were still enabled for Blackboard before Pidge could even tell him to.

“And if people were right whenever they said it, they wouldn’t be calling me at two-fifteen in the morning, Lance,” the unamused voice drawled, and Lance felt warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, just hearing her voice did that to him. And he didn’t even know what she looked like.

A tragedy.

“I’m your favorite repeat customer, don’t lie!”

That actually got a laugh out of her, and he smiled to himself.

“Yeah, sure, we’ll go with that,” she quipped easily. And then he heard her tone switch, almost business-like, as she started running through a list of things for him to try.

Lance  _ might _ have gone through them a little slower than necessary, and faked a yawn or two somewhere in there, just to keep her on the line a little longer. And they were still done within ten minutes, his assignment submitted and nothing else left to do but say goodbye.

“Catch you on the flip side, Pidge,” Lance yawned, for real this time. 

“Go to bed,” she retorted, snorting.

“Yeah, good idea.” He stretched, postponing the inevitable farewell for just a few seconds longer. “G’night, Pidge. Thanks again.”

“You’re welcome,” she offered. And then, more quietly, “Night, Lance.”

The line went dead and Lance stared at the dim phone screen blankly for a few seconds. With a groan, he flopped backwards on his bed and dragged a hand down his face. Lance knew he was in too deep when he had a crush on the overnight IT girl’s  _ voice _ . He didn’t know what she looked like, and frankly, he didn’t care. She was adorable when she was frustrated with him. 

Pidge probably thought he was hopeless with electronics, but if that’s what it took to keep talking to her, he’d take it.

He groaned again and rolled on his side to look at the alarm clock on his nightstand. Half past two. He had class at eight and if he knew Hunk as well as he thought he did, Lance knew his roommate–who slept on the other side of the half wall that divided the room–would wake him up at seven and make sure he at least had something for breakfast. Hunk was a blessing, but Lance knew he wouldn’t immediately appreciate being roused less than five hours from going to bed.

Lance pulled himself back into a sitting position and closed the laptop sitting precariously at the end of his bed. With some shuffling and balancing on his knees, he leaned over the wooden foot of the bed and deposited the laptop on a mess of papers scattered on top of the dresser before tumbling back into his bed with a muffled thump. He shimmied under the covers and pressed his face into the pillow, exhaling slowly.

The last thing he thought about before drifting off was the soft  _ Night, Lance _ , he’d heard from Pidge as they hung up.

 

“Lance, so help me, if you don’t get out of bed  _ right now _ there’s not even half a chance that  _ Balmera _ will still have those blueberry scones you like so much and I won’t console you this time!”

With a startled yelp, Lance flailed for approximately two-point-four seconds before tumbling gracelessly to the floor. From the tangled mass of sheets and limbs, he looked up at Hunk, fully dressed with his arms crossed in front of him and his expression flickering between amusement and concern. 

Weakly, he whined, “Scones?”

“Up,” Hunk caved and offered Lance a hand. Lance took it and let his roomie heave him effortlessly to his feet. “Get dressed and brush your teeth in the next five minutes or I swear I’m leaving without you this time!”

“You just don’t want me to embarrass you in front of Shay!” Lance called at Hunk’s retreating back, even as he slipped into the common area of their suite.

“Oh, yeah, because you don’t care how you look to Katie!”

Lance, already in the midst of pulling a three-quarter sleeved baseball tee over his head, let out a muffled sound of protest. 

“What?! Hunk,” he yanked the shirt on and reached for a pair of jeans. “Hunk, my main man, do you realize how  _ wrong _ you are? Me?! Care about what she thinks?!”

Katie Holt, the petite girl that worked behind the counter at the  _ Balmera _ , their favorite bakery, was  _ not _ his type, despite the way Hunk kept implying that he was interested in her. She was maybe five foot two, with unruly hair that she pulled back in a stubby ponytail, and she always looked like she’d been up all night. Lance knew she was a communications major, with some sort of computer minor, but that was about it.

And Hunk, the lovable teddy bear, seemed to think that Lance was into her.

Sure, the way she smirked or snorted when Lance’s favorite scones were sold out and he fell into despair was kind of adorable– _ no, Lance, it was  _ rude _ , what’s wrong with you?! _ he asked himself–and she was witty and a little sarcastic, which only made her more endearing...okay, he needed to stop. He needed to stop before he ended up admitting that Hunk might be right.

_ Oh no _ .

“Keep telling yourself that, Lance,” Hunk’s voice sounded from outside their bedroom door. Lance finished pulling his jeans on and snagged his bag on the way to their suite’s bathroom.

“I will, ‘cause it’s the  _ truth _ !”

Hunk, standing by the suite’s front door and scrolling through his phone as Lance slipped to the bathroom, just sighed.

“Seriously, Hunk. Now, babes like Nyma on the other hand–”

“Oh, you mean the ones that convince you to do all the work for your group project and then take credit with their boyfriend, leaving you to almost fail the project if you can’t come up with something else in time?”

Lance groaned. “It was  _ one time _ , man. And I wasn’t talking about her attitude–”

“Lance, someday you’re going to realize that attitude is a huge factor in your attraction to someone. So if you can honestly look me in the eye and say you’re attracted to backstabbing snakes, then I’ll believe you. But I  _ know _ you’re attracted to snarky attitudes. I  _ know _ you, Lance. We’ve been friends since middle school, and I know that when you first started liking Samantha Jones it was because she sassed you back and you were speechless. If you can honestly tell me that you’re not into Katie’s sass, I’ll believe you’re not into her. But...”

“‘M nog ingresded in Kadie!” Lance retorted around his toothbrush, defiantly. 

“Suuuure you’re not. Talk to me about it when you stop being in  _ denial _ .”

“Talg do me when ya ax Zhay on a  _ dade _ ,” Lance shot back, finishing his task and then spitting out the toothpaste. 

Hunk didn’t respond, and Lance grinned, moving to rinse his mouth.

“You didn’t win anything,” Hunk finally spoke. It was as if he knew how Lance’s mind worked...which he probably did. But his tone was pinched; he was embarrassed. Good. “I just don’t want to–”

“Distract her from work or school or any other thing that you can come up with as an excuse,” Lance interjected, finishing his rushed morning routine and snatching his bag from the bathroom floor, flinging the strap over one shoulder and finger-combing his cowlick into place. “Please, Hunk, if I’m in denial you’re drowning in it!”

Hunk groaned and turned to leave the suite when Lance emerged from the bathroom. Lance scrambled to put his shoes on and then followed, laughing as Hunk pointedly ignored his pleas to slow down. It was amazing how petty Hunk could be when Lance teased him about Shay, but he supposed he deserved it.

Hunk  _ was _ kind of right. Only kind of, though. Lance would maintain that, at least.

* * *

 

“ _ What _ ?!” Lance sagged against the counter, staring at the glass display.

“I  _ told _ you they’d be gone,” Hunk sniffed, going about and grabbing his usual morning pastries. “ _ Balmera _ makes the best scones in town, and they’re this close to the college. Some people need to learn to get out of bed early if they want to get their favorites.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest but then he heard it; a  _ snort _ . His eyes snapped to the petite cashier as she brought a new tray of chocolate chip muffins out from the back. There was a smudge of flour on her cheek this morning, and those familiar bags under her eyes, but she was still smiling– _ smirking _ !–at his misfortune.

“I…” Lance had forgotten what his comeback was, wrenching his attention from Katie. “Hunk, you  _ know _ I can’t get out of bed earlier than seven. I need my beauty sleep!”

“If you didn’t stay awake until three in the morning every night, you wouldn’t need to sleep later,” Hunk retorted.

“No sympathy!” Lance clutched his chest, pouting.

“I told you I wouldn’t give you any today,” Hunk responded easily, bringing his tray to the counter.

“I got out of bed when you told me to!”

“And I still said I wouldn’t sympathize with you if they were out of scones.” Hunk sniffed, but Lance could tell it was hard on him. Hunk had maybe one mean bone in his entire body, and it was always hard for him to stay mad at Lance for long. “Not to mention your  _ denial _ .”

“Or  _ yours _ ,” Lance quipped back, straightening to look at the rest of the selection as Hunk stumbled through a greeting when Shay emerged from the back room to cash him out while Katie restocked the displays. 

He hummed to himself as he scanned the various pastries, and reluctantly settled for a blueberry muffin.

Shay disappeared into the back shortly after Hunk had paid for his food, the beeping of an oven calling her away, and that left Katie to step up and take care of Lance. The whole time, her eyes glittered in amusement at the single muffin, and Lance tried his best to keep himself from commenting on it. He really did.

“Do you enjoy laughing at my pain?” he finally asked as she counted back his change, grin dancing on her lips. “You’ve been laughing at me since I picked up the muffin!”

“Yes,” she answered simply, shrugging. “And I’ve been laughing at you since you started whining about the scones, actually.”

Lance’s jaw dropped, and she just smirked at him, plopping the paper bag on his open palm, on top of the money. In indignation, he struggled to find words, but she started speaking again before he could.

“Thank you for choosing  _ Balmera _ , and  _ get rekt _ .”

“I can’t believe–!” he spluttered, heat rising to his cheeks. Katie beamed at him–no, it was a damn  _ smirk _ , he swore it was!–and then turned to the elderly woman that was next in line. Her tone was kind, completely lacking the snarky tone she’d always used with him, and he swallowed his protests and spun on his heel. As he fell in step beside Hunk, he caught the grin on his best friend’s features. “Don’t even  _ think _ about it!” he warned.

Hunk hummed in his  _ I told you so _ tune, but obliged Lance’s wishes and resisted the urge to tease.

* * *

 

“How, in the name of all things holy, did you manage to screw up  _ again _ ?”

“Pidge, just do me a solid and  _ don’t ask _ ,” Lance groaned, staring at the laptop in front of him. “Let’s just say it was a combination of an ancient laptop and my own technical incompetence and leave it at that,  _ please _ .”

She groaned. “Fine. Let me see what I can do.”

“Work your magic, tech wizard!” Lance threw a hand up dramatically. He heard Hunk snort from the other side of the room, where he was watching some sort of engineering documentary for one of his classes.

Pidge snorted, but remained silent. The only sound over the line was the steady sound of her fingers on her keys as she tried to figure out what would fix Lance’s latest technical issue. 

In the meantime, Lance found himself flipping through his marine biology notes. And shortly after, he started mumbling under his breath. “I can’t believe he didn’t even go over phytoplankton in more detail,” he scoffed. “They aren’t called  _ the jewel of the ocean _ for nothing.”

A few minutes later: “Cyanobacteria, dinoflagellates, green algae, coccolithophores...I know Montgomery said something else! What am I missing?” Lance flipped a few pages, frowning. “I feel like such an idiot. He’s gonna call on me to list them and I’m not gonna know them because I missed one during the lecture–”

“Diatoms,” Pidge’s voice suggested through his headphones. He jumped a little, but would never admit that he had nearly forgotten the call with the IT girl. “Silica-encased diatoms, right? Should be on page 12 of the textbook.”

“ _ Pidgisita _ , are you a  _ stalker _ ?” he demanded incredulously, fumbling for his textbook. “Do you have a photographic memory? Are you some sort of AI that has everyone fooled into believing you’re a living, breathing human specimen?”

She snorted. “You  _ wish _ . I’m in the intro marine biology class.”

“ _ Why _ ?” Lance asked before he could think better of it, staring blankly at the list of phytoplankton types on page 12. She’d been right. “Aren’t you in computer science or something?”

“Close enough,” she responded, and if he guessed right, she’d shrugged. “I was bored and my older brother suggested I take some courses out of my comfort zone to keep me interested in school.”

“Bored. With computer science stuff. What  _ are _ you?”

“I’m a self-aware AI system sent to examine the weakness of the human psyche and slowly destroy the species from the inside out,” she deadpanned. Lance barely suppressed a shudder.

“I would almost believe it,” he quipped back instead, and she snorted again. The steady clacking of her keyboard replaced their voices again, and Lance turned back to his notes. After a few moments, he finally added, “Oh, yeah, thanks. You were right about page 12. And the diatoms.”

She made a humming sound of assent but didn’t speak, and he smiled to himself.

Ten minutes later, his dinosaur of a laptop was finally functioning again and the call ended. Lance sighed, flopped back on his bed, and found himself wishing he could have monopolized the IT girl a little bit longer.

* * *

 

“Lance–” Hunk wheezed from behind him as Lance laughed. The bell of  _ Balmera _ chimed above him as he burst into the bakery, practically floating to the case. And then, for  _ once _ , his efforts paid off.

“Yes!” he pumped his fist in the air before he snatched a tray and then the tongs to take two fresh blueberry scones. This was by far the  _ best _ morning in the last month. After all, today was his last midterm, and then it was fall break.

It didn’t matter that he’d only scraped a two hour nap before waking himself up with a nightmare about not finishing his calculus take home test. He’d double and triple checked his answers, and then realized that the bakery would be opening as Hunk began to stir on the other side of the room and light trickled through the curtains.

“Buddy, how do you have so much  _ energy _ ?” Hunk whined. “I mean, I know your last midterm is today and all of that, but you’re  _ never _ up this early unless you...did you even  _ sleep?! _ ”

“I slept!” Lance retorted defensively, stepping up to the cappuccino machine. It was the equivalent of a gas station cappuccino, but he didn’t care at this point.

“How  _ much _ ?” Hunk demanded.

“Enough…”

“Lance McClain,” Hunk started, frowning. Neither noticed the way that Katie, who had been watching them with amusement, let her jaw drop for a split second. “Today is your  _ calculus _ exam. Your  _ worst subject _ . Don’t tell me you didn’t even sleep before that test!”

“I slept some!” Lance capped his cup, smelling the white chocolate caramel that may or may not have been a  _ tiny _ bit burned. It still smelled like heaven...and energy. He needed energy.

“Lance…”

“Okay, okay!” Lance slid his tray in front of Katie before tossing his hands up. “I slept for two hours because I had a nightmare about the calculus take home exam and I had to check it again!”

“I went over it  _ with you _ before I went to bed! You know I got an A in calculus last semester, right?” Hunk sat his tray beside Lance’s, crossing his arms. “I walked you through the ones you were having trouble with until you had it! Why were you  _ panicking _ ?”

“I was not panicking!”

At Hunk’s stare, Lance rescinded.

“Okay, I was panicking,” he admitted, groaning. “Hunk, it wasn’t that I don’t trust you. It was that I don’t trust  _ me _ .”

“That’ll be six seventy-two,” the voice jerked Lance back to the situation at hand, and for a second, he thought it was  _ Pidge _ . He yelped a little and turned to stare at Katie, who blinked back at him, arching a single eyebrow. One side of her mouth quirked up in amusement, and Lance knew he’d never live it down.

He attributed the mistaken identity to his sleep deprivation and started praying that he’d make it through the on-site calc exam.

* * *

 

“At least midterms are over,” Pidge’s tone drawled, a mix of exasperated and amused, and Lance groaned.

“Don’t remind me. This damn  _ dinosaur _ ,” he drummed his fingers on the laptop in front of him, just loud enough for her to hear. “It froze  _ twice _ while I was trying to upload Montgomery’s marine bio paper, Pidge.  _ Twice _ . I thought I was going to fail the class.”

“Oh, yeah. He did say that failure to turn it in on time would result in an automatic F, didn’t he?”

“I swear that Iverson put him up to it. Iverson also probably bugged my laptop. He has it out for me, you know, ever since I started last year. Every time I even tried to  _ say _ something in my history class with him, he’d talk over me! And even though I talked to Coran about the final paper, since he’s a history professor too, Iverson still gave me a C. Coran said he would have given it a B+ at the worst!” Lance flailed absently, then realized she couldn’t see him and flushed. “So...yeah. Iverson has it out for me,  _ Pidgisita _ , mark my words.”

“If you say so,” her tone was dry and amused. “Anyway, Lance, what seems to be the issue this time?”

He explained, and she fell silent for a few moments. Her keyboard sounded over the line. It was becoming almost as familiar as elevator music or the tunes they used when he got put on hold for  _ anything _ .

After a few long moments, Pidge sighed. “You know what, I know a better fix.”

“Do you?!” Lance blurted, and then frowned. “Don’t you  _ dare _ tell me to get a new laptop. I’ve told you like, seventy-three times that I can’t afford one.”

“I’m not that heartless,” Pidge drawled, “though you could really use a new one.”

“Hey!” he began, but she cut him off.

“What are you doing tomorrow?” she asked, and he heard a few more keyboard clacks before she paused. “Around two?”

“Do you want me to call back then?” he asked, dumbfounded. “But don’t you work nights?”

“No, I don’t want you to call back, and yes I work nights here.” He could practically  _ hear _ her rolling her eyes. “I’m out of my last final by then and I can take a look at your laptop in person before I work my afternoon shift at  _ Balmera _ .”

Lance nearly choked on the sip of Mountain Dew he’d decided to take.

“You work at  _ Balmera? _ !”

“Usually mornings,” she responded casually. “I think you come in sometimes with your roommate. You’re always mad that the blueberry scones are out, and then you pout when I make fun of you.”

After a very pregnant pause, Lance shot to his feet. Hunk, startled, looked up at him over the half wall between them.

“ _ Katie?! _ ”

“I prefer Pidge, but  _ Balmera _ forced me to put Katie on the nametag.”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” he breathed. Hunk stared at him, and when the knowing grin started to spread across his face, Lance glared and then slowly sat back down at his desk to put the wall between them. He couldn’t deal with Hunk’s  _ I-told-you-so _ smirk right now. “You’re telling me that you’ve been making fun of me for my technical idiocy  _ and _ my sconeless pain for the last two months and you  _ never told me _ ?”

“I didn’t realize it was you until this morning,” she laughed. Pidge–Katie–no,  _ Pidge _ , she preferred it–had actually laughed. And not quite at his expense. A rarity. “When you were sleep-deprived and we still had scones and Hunk called you by your full name.”

Lance groaned.

“ _ So _ ,” Pidge prompted. “Are you free around two?”

He pictured the petite young woman, her large glasses and her amber eyes, and felt his cheeks flush.  _ Dammit _ .

“ _ Pidgisita _ , are you asking me on a  _ date _ ?” he heard himself ask, teasingly,  _ dramatically _ , before he could control himself.

Her breath caught.

He  _ heard _ her breath catch on the other end of the line, and he probably stopped breathing as he waited for her answer.

Was she laughing at him on the other end of the line? Probably. She was probably trying to figure out whether he was serious, or thinking of how many ways she could make fun of him for it, or maybe she was  _ offended–shit _ .

He opened his mouth to backtrack, but she cut him off.

“Do you  _ want _ me to?”

Oh, no. His heart wasn’t supposed to beat that fast, and his palms weren’t supposed to sweat with just that one simple question. 

_ Did he want her to _ ?

A beat, and then almost breathlessly, “ _ Yes. _ ”

Pidge let out a breathy little laugh. “Oh, thank  _ god _ ,” she said, and Lance’s chest tightened in a rather pleasant manner.  _ Relief _ . “Then yes, I am asking you on a date. Two, at the corner table in the Student Union between Java City and the bookstore?”

“It’s a date,” he agreed, grinning like a fool.

“Bring your ancient artifact of a laptop with you,” she reminded him, her familiar snark returning. “I’ll bring what I need to fix it, if it can even  _ be _ fixed.”

“Don’t put that curse on me!” he gasped, grasping for his sense of the dramatic. “What if you insulted her? What if she  _ can’t _ be fixed because of what you just said?!”

“Then I’ll build you a new one,” Pidge quipped casually, and Lance felt his jaw drop.

“Bu-build me a new one…?! You can’t be serious,” Lance spun his chair in a circle, leaning back to take it all in. “Pidge, that would cost an arm and a leg. If I can’t buy a new garbage laptop, what makes you think I can afford to have you  _ build me one _ ?”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed again. “I have enough spare parts lying around. I wouldn’t even charge you, if you’d let me use your dinosaur laptop as the shell and put everything in it.”

Flabbergasted, at an utter loss for words, Lance remained silent.

“That is, if I can’t get yours to work,” she amended, and Lance found himself capable of breathing again.

_ It’s over _ , he realized suddenly. Hunk had been right all along when he’d hinted that Lance had a  _ thing _ for Katie. What no one had realized–unless Hunk, the traitor, already  _ knew _ –was that Pidge and Katie were the same person. Lance’s vague and suppressed attraction for Katie and his undeniable crush on the IT girl were now merging, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

_ Hunk was right _ was a really hard pill to swallow, especially when he glanced up to find Hunk standing where the half-wall between their sides of the room ended, smirking.

“Lance?” she prompted softly over the line, and Lance knew that tone of voice. He’d used it himself, numerous times. She was worried that she’d overstepped her boundaries and offended him, or turned him away, or any number of things. She was afraid that she’d come on too strong for him.

Obviously, she didn’t realize who she was talking to.

Staring Hunk in the eye, defiantly, Lance found his voice again. He turned away from his roommate and, smiling, told her, “Don’t you  _ dare _  pretend I’m not going to pay you for...whatever you do to Bessie.”

“You named your laptop  _ Bessie. _ ” It wasn’t a question, but a statement.

“My aunt would have been furious if I’d named her  _ Rosita _ ,” he shrugged. He heard her sigh again, but he smiled. She was definitely amused. He could  _ hear _ it in the tone of her sigh...if that was a thing.

“You can buy me a coffee,” Pidge relented easily then, and he smiled.

“Anytime.”

He imagined her blush, even if he wasn’t sure she  _ could _ blush. Katie had always seemed rather stoic, and Pidge had never seemed far behind that image. It was cute, and it fit the really long pause.

“I have another call,” she choked out after a long moment’s pause, and Lance felt disappointment rising in his chest. Pidge, however, managed to raise his spirits with her next words. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lance?”

She sounded hopeful.

“Didn’t I already say it was a date?” He asked, cheerfully. And then, tone more moderate, he added, “I’ll see you at two.”

He barely registered the farewells they exchanged, despite regretting the fact that he had to share her. 

They had a  _ date _ .

He pointedly ignored Hunk for several long moments, stretching and making sure his back was to his roommate. Lance wasn’t  _ quite _ prepared for the smug  _ I told you so _ ’s that his usually fairly docile roommate was bound to give him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, hit me up on tumblr on my Voltron sideblog at [battleshidge](http://battleshidge.tumblr.com) or on my main at [panda013](http://panda013.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! :D
> 
> (depending on how I feel when I'm sober again, this may or may not get a sequel. don't hold your breath but be warned? i guess? :P )


End file.
